


Hey, Bail

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Hey, kids (3/4th Human) [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dead kids, Force Ghosts, Gen, Sad and Tired!Leia, injuries, mentions of Emperor Hux, past original child character death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//<i><b>Tell her what you did to me.</b></i></p><p>Another ghost appears, Leia reaches out to Luke for help, and the extent of the past that her grandchildren were kept from comes further into light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Bail

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey I was GONNA write one of these about Ani's other brother BUT I decided to focus on her other one Bail (this is basically his intro) after I thought it'd be good to kill him and another (not mentioned) off.  
> Kylo was the one picking names for all the kids lmao if Hux knew he was related to Leia and the rest of the family he would have vetoed some names.  
> HOPEFULLY we'll swing over to Hux and the original brother in the next part  
> Funfact: the bracelets Ani and Bail wear have their names, order of birth (like #4 Ani), and a barcode for easy identification. I can't tell u Bail's number yet.  
> I decided to put Luke in a separate part instead of in this one lmao but this turned out longer than the others anyway haha

**Hey, Bail**

"Luke, I don't know what to do." It'd been weeks. Ani was seething at her shoulder as she talked to Luke over a holocall. He was out, somewhere, hiding again. With the rise of the First Order Empire, and rumors of a replacement group for the Knights of Ren, bigger and stronger than before, he'd left. Even though it seemed the new First Order didn't seem to care about force sensitives, being led by a force-null who was focused more on subjugating the galaxy than caring about the mystics of the light and dark sides.

"She won't leave. It's driving me mad, I haven't gotten rest in weeks." The bags under her eyes showed, heavy purple that was sure to show up through the hologram.

"I'm not sure," Luke admitted. "Force ghosts are only supposed to be force sensitives, and appear rarely, on their own choice."

"She just showed up, she doesn't know how to move on. She said Han appeared to her to take her away but she refused to go out of fear. She didn't know who he was."

Luke sighed, clearly reluctant. "I guess I can come and try to help you, Leia, but I don't know what I can do." With that, the hologram disappeared.

/ _Why are you trying to get rid of me?_

"I want you to move on. Your family will be with you, one day. You need to be waiting for them." It was wrong to wish death upon her son and his children, but it was her only true argument. Leia sighed. "Han would look after you while you wait. So would your great-grandfather, I imagine."

/ _Who?_

"Anakin Skywalker."

/ _I'm sorry, I don't know who that is._

"Darth Vader?" Leia prompted. Surely her son would have told his children about the Sith Lord he idolized so much.

Ani just looked confused, shaking her head slowly. Her little cowlick bobbed, the lock of hair she'd seen the Emperor fix at her funeral, making sure it stuck up 'like she always had it'. An awful event to go to, her son had demanded her presence to make her see 'what she had done'. She'd left as soon as the casket was closed, unable to bear the sight of two monsters (her son and his lover) grieving any longer.

The girl went silent for once, moving to stand in a corner. She'd glimpsed at Leia's thoughts as always, and hated to see the image of her parents so unhappy. 

Finally, calm.

Until another ghost showed up.

-

Luke had just sent a message saying he would be there in a day, when suddenly another partially transparent form was materializing in front of her. Just slightly shorter than Ani, this one was in an identical uniform, only without all the tears and stains. The damage, the clear cause of death, was all above the neck. 

Bandages surrounded their head, little bits of black hair sticking out. A white, faceless mask covered their face, and blood trailed out from under it, staining the neck and uniform collar. Similarly, the back of the head was a mess of bloody bandages.

Ani looked happy for the first time Leia had seen. The girl smiled wide, grabbing the new ghost's wrist and looking at a bracelet on it, similar to the one on her own. She read whatever was written on it.

/ _Hey, Bail! What happened to you, brother?_

He'd named his son after her father, Leia felt sick. How could her father's name be tarnished like this? Her father didn't deserve to have his name, his memory, stuck onto a child born from darkness. Her son clearly knew whose name this child bore, had the Emperor been aware? She doubted the Emperor would have cared enough to know anything past his Knight's relation to a Sith Lord.

/ _She keeps thinking nonsense things. Oh! Our grandfather was named Han Solo, isn't that something? He seems pretty nice in her memories. I can't wait to tell you everything that I've learned! But really, what happened, Bail?_

The faceless mask did not turn, and Leia guessed that he was blind. However, an angry voice (so similar to her son's) entered her mind.

// _ **Tell her I was shot in the face by an enemy soldier.**_

He clenched his fists at his sides.

// _ **Tell her what you did to me.**_

Of course, another vengeful child that blamed her for a death she had no part of. At least she hadn't been invited to this one's funeral.

/ _Uh... Bail? Are you ignoring me too?_

"He says he was shot by an enemy." Leia didn't want either of them to get upset with her. She'd go back to no rest at all. "He can't speak."

/ _Oh! That's okay, Bail, I understand. Where did you get shot? I'm going to tell you about our family members next! I'm so excited you're here, I was so lonely. She doesn't talk to me much, she ignores me. But now she doesn't matter because we have each other! Well, unless you want to say something._

The siblings drifted into mindless chatter, spoken by Ani, with gestures from Bail in response, which Leia ignored. Luke would be here soon, he would _surely_ be able to help her convince the two siblings to leave. She'd be driven mad if they didn't move on soon, and now there was a constant reminder of both of her fathers to haunt her, two reminders of how she'd failed her son, her husband, her entire family living and dead, and the light side of the force.


End file.
